Another Outcome
by a'tomic-pom
Summary: Feeling unsatisfied after watching "Two for Tina"? Well this is my alternate ending regarding that episode.


Another outcome

The dance off reached its climax. Josh gracefully leaped onto a stack of chairs and Jimmy Junior sashayed up an adjoining curtain. Not wanting to be out done the two boys jostled each other then began fist fighting.

Tina intervened.

"Stop! Turn off the music, someone's going to get hurt!"

They climbed down their respective perches. Their chests were heaving from the strenuous exercise. Their faces glistening from the beads of sweat.

Tina looked longingly at both of them. She sighed.

"I admit. I've enjoyed being fought over by two boys… Especially because you two have such nice butts."

"It was wrong of me to string along either of you. Which is why I've made my decision."

The boys looked tentatively at her. Waiting for her decision.

"I choose…"

The boys held their breath.

"Neither of you."

"WHAT!?" Everyone in the auditorium exclaimed. Louise in the background was laughing hysterically.

"I learned something this week. Although attention makes you feel good, it's really self-worth that really matters. I'm a strong, smart, sensual woman and I don't need a man to be complete. Thank you both. I mean it." Tina turned to her siblings and their knuckle-less babysitter "Let's go say "hi" to mom and dad. We can all go to dad's first dance."

"I bet it's a train wreck… Let's do it!" Louise said enthusiastically.

"We need to stop and pick up some roses." Gene said as he ran out the exit "I'M GOING TO BE PREPARED THIS TIME, DAMN IT!"

"Whoa. That was hot." Josh said to Jimmy Junior

"See? When you can't have her it makes you want her more!"

Douglas walked over to them.

"I don't even like girls and I want her."

They both looked at Douglas. Then at each other. Then at Tina.

They called after her as she was leaving with her mismatched entourage.

"Tina call me!" Josh cried.

"I'll come by when you're working!" Jimmy Junior yelled.

Josh shoved Jimmy Junior.

"That's harassment!"

"Hey, I'm just going for a burger." He shoved him back. "You're the one telling her to call you."

"Can't you see you're bothering her?!" Josh shoved Jimmy back even harder.

"Well your face is bothering me!" Jimmy threw a punch.

Fists started flying, kicking ensued and the two boys were beating the snot out of each other. The other students of the performing arts school chanted and cheered getting an even bigger thrill than from the already amazing dance-off.

Louise gleefully watched the fighting boys "Oh my god, I am so glad I came to your stupid dance."

…..

Later that night

"Ah, finally got mom and dad all cleaned up." Tina said to her siblings.

"You tuck em' in?" Louise asked.

"Yep. They were already unconscious, just had to roll them into the bed."

"MMM rolls, we should ask mom to make us rolls for breakfast… I'll go wake her up" Said Gene.

"HA! Good luck. You know how she gets on schnapps."

"Eh, I'll try anyway."

Gene left the room and Tina and Louise were left alone.

"So how does it feel to be boyless again, Tina?"

"Oh Louise. It was just all part of my plan."

"What?"

"You see, I noticed Jimmy Junior only wanted me again after he found out he couldn't have me. I figured Josh would eventually lose interest in me after he got to know me like Jimmy Junior. This way I could keep both of them interested."

"Well, what was your plan if they both backed off?"

"In that worst case scenario, at least I looked cool letting two boys go."

"Wow."

"Yeah, Louise. Your big sister's got it all figured out."

"I thought being diabolical was a "me only" trait but I guess it runs in the family… I'm proud of you Tina."

"Thanks, Louise. That means a lot coming from you."

"I'm going to have to step up my game. I've got a reputation to uphold."

"GENE, GO MAKE YOUR OWN ROLLS!" Linda's voice cut sharply from the other room.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE FOR MOM! IF YOU WEREN'T PREPARED FOR THIS KIND OF STUFF, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD KIDS!

"…Alright, alright, alright. No guarantees about them being vomit free."

Gene shrugged "I'll take my chances."


End file.
